When the interior of an aircraft is fitted out, several suspended modules are fixed to the ceiling in the central portion of the cabin. These suspended modules may be luggage modules or a suspended sleeping cabin which is intended for the crew.
According to an assembly method, each suspended module is connected to the structure of the cabin of the aircraft via a plurality of connection rods, each connection rod being connected at a first end to the suspended module and at a second end to the structure of the cabin of the aircraft.
Taking into account the production tolerances of the suspended modules and assembly tolerances of aircraft structures, it is generally necessary to readjust the position of the suspended modules after they have been fixed in order to position them correctly relative to the other items of equipment, such as, for example, the other fitting elements of the cabin.
The readjustment of the suspended modules and other items of equipment or fitting elements of the cabin of an aircraft is an operation which may be long and complex. This operation is even more complex to carry out for the suspended sleeping cabins since these modules are heavy and voluminous elements which are positioned at height.
In order to simplify the positioning of the suspended sleeping cabins, the document US2005/0184194 proposes a tool which comprises a first portion for transporting a suspended sleeping cabin in an aircraft cabin in alignment with the final position thereof and a second portion for raising it to the final position thereof and retaining it in this position until all the connection rods are in place. Even if this tool simplifies the operation for lifting the suspended sleeping cabins, it is not suitable for the readjustment operation.